


Before you, solitude was my name

by Mimisempai



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, He needs a hug too, James Bucky Barnes friendly, M/M, Magic, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony survives endgame, but not in this fic, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: One year after the victory against Thanos, Tony has rebuilt himself.  He finally took the time to live for himself surrounded by just his closest friends.Following the impulse of the moment, he contacts Strange.The brevity of their meeting during the fight on Titan, had made him perceive a mind similar to his own.Worn out by what life has put in their way, maybe one is the solution to the other's loneliness...
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 33
Kudos: 167





	1. Testing waters

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing fanfictions this year, I didn't think I would be able to write for this fandom at all. It's a bit of a holy grail for me. But I fell in love with this ship (and some other one), the idea of them being each other's solace is something that moves me. I hope I did them justice.  
> Be indulgent in my clumsiness.  
> I hope you enjoy this journey with me and them.  
> Thank you as always for SarahCakes613 the best beta corrector I could ever dream of having.

Did he do well to invite the sorcerer for a drink? ? 

Anyway, it was too late by now. Tony leaned on the bar and took his glass, swirling the amber liquid. From a distance one might have thought it was whiskey, but it was a simple Ginger Ale, allowing him to make himself comfortable in a bar without people questioning the fact that he didn't drink. He had been sober for 7 years now and he intended to keep it that way.

He had been impressed by Strange's wisdom during their fight on Titan, the fact that he had been able to see 14 million possible futures and found the one in which they would win was something even Tony had trouble conceiving of. Of course when he first came back from Titan to Earth, Tony was angry that the sorcerer gave the Time stone to Thanos, because it had led to Peter's death and Tony didn't see how it could lead to their victory with half of Earth population dead.

But after calming down, long after his return -5 years in fact- with the help of F.R.I.D.A.Y. he had visualized everything that had happened on the planet and he had analyzed the situation. In particular everything Strange had done and said, and Tony realized that the sorcerer really knew what he was doing and for Tony it was clear at that moment that all the sorcerer's words and actions made sense. That's why Tony changed his mind and joined the compound and the rest of his ex-team. He had succeeded where the others had failed, they had made that trip back in time, retrieved the stones and eliminated Thanos.

Tony would never forget that moment on the battlefield, at the end, when Strange's eyes met his own and the sorcerer lifted his finger just to make him understand that it was that one chance in 14 million. Tony had done what he had to do, that almost cost him an arm and a long period of convalescence and healing. 

The Snap -as people called it- had taken place almost a year ago. With Thanos defeated, it took Tony months to realize that the threat above his head had disappeared. For the past year, he had been living apart in his tower, partly because of his convalescence and partly because, having lived for so many years with a sword of Damocles over his head, he had never taken the time to stop. Now he had finally been able to take time to reflect on his life, his relationships, without getting carried away by the urgency of events. Tony had strengthened his friendship with Pepper, Rhodey and Happy, his ties with Peter, assuming his role as protector with the young man he was so proud of. He didn't need more people in his life, just those he could trust completely and who knew who he really was. 

Tony has fully transferred the rights to Stark Industry to Pepper, making her the CEO. He has decided to focus on what he loved most, creating and inventing. Passing time with his machines without being accountable.

He used this reason to reconnect with Stephen Strange, even though deep down he knew that what he really wanted was to get to know him, to confirm a feeling that he had had in the short time they had fought together, the feeling of meeting someone who could stand up to him intellectually and understand him.

He had said goodbye to almost no one after Thanos. The last contact with most of the Avengers was at the first and last press conference Tony attended. There he announced his desire to take an indefinite sabbatical. Most reactions were sceptical as if people doubted that Tony would be able to leave the spotlight for so long. And yet...

Tony had said goodbye to Stephen before leaving the conference room. Stephen had waited for him by the door, they shook hands without saying a word, they exchanged a heavy and meaningful look, the look of those who had shared strong experiences. It was the kind of farewell Tony liked. The kind where there was nothing to say.

He took a sip of Ginger Ale thinking about the past few months. 

Tony was feeling better since he was concentrating on his passion for creation. He was no longer creating for logistical reasons such as improving armor or weapons for other Avengers, but for what he had always wanted deep down inside, to create in a completely selfless way to improve life. And he wanted to share that with Strange because he felt that maybe they could do amazing things together. 

He was finishing his drink, when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and the sorcerer slipped on the stool next to him with that half smile of his. 

Last weekend, Peter had come to work with Tony in his workshop like he did every weekend and told him that he had met Strange and that the sorcerer had asked about Tony. Two days later, as this discussion with Peter was turning in his head, he told himself that he had to take the bull by the horns and he sent a message to Strange. 

_-Hi Doc! It's been a long time I know! The kid told me that you had seen each other last week and I thought that maybe we could have a drink together, just to catch up._

The answer was not slow in coming.

_-Hello Tony! If I had known that a few words to Peter would be enough to bring you out of hibernation, I would have talked to him sooner! I would like that very much._

_-So how about meeting at Bar XX around 10-10:30 pm tomorrow?_

_-Perfect for me._

_-Great. So good night Doc and see you tomorrow._

_-Good night Tony._

Tony was a little surprised at how easy it had been for them to reconnect. Strange's direct responses had really been to Tony's liking. Tony thought that he was lucky, even after 10 months of silence, he had answered him as if nothing had happened and agreed to meet him the next day.

So there they were. It was almost eleven o'clock. The smile that stretched Strange's lips seemed sincere and Tony smiled back in the same way, as if the two men were able for a moment in each other's presence to drop their masks. 

"Good evening Tony," says Strange, pointing to Tony's empty glass, "I hope you didn't wait too long.”

"It's okay, I have time," said Tony.

Tony was having a little trouble looking away from Strange. It was the first time he had seen him in casual clothes, without his sorcerer's outfit. And the result was stunning. The sorcerer wore a chimney-necked sweater in charcoal grey mottled on jeans with a cut that highlighted his silhouette. Tony had to refrain from gasping.

"Another for Mr. Stark," Strange waved to the bartender. "And I'll have the same." Then he turned to him. 

Tony quickly said, "You know that I don't drink alcohol, don't you?"

"Yes," Strange looked at him and smiled slightly before continuing, "I don't drink anymore either, practicing magic with alcohol in your blood isn't very wise."

He waited for the bartender to bring them their drinks before continuing, "It was a nice surprise, that message. Are you all right? " Strange asked with an honest concern.

"I'm fine. Really." Tony said firmly, because he knew Strange wasn't asking the question as a courtesy and was waiting for a serious answer. "I'm taking my time. I'm going back to my basics and I really feel much better. There are still a lot of things to work out, but I'm taking one step at a time".

Strange studied Tony's face carefully and then, seeming satisfied with what he was seeing, he replied, "I'm glad about it, just as much as I'm glad that you contacted me. You are right to take your time, and not to go too fast. After all you've been going at a hundred miles an hour for so long, you can slow down a little."

Tony considered this for a long time before asking "What about you Strange?"

"Please, call me Stephen, after all we've been through..."

"Okay Stephen. And you Stephen, how are things going for you?"

Stephen took a sip of his ginger ale. He looked tired. A lock of hair fell back onto his forehead. Tony was dying to push it back.

"Well, as Sorcerer Supreme, I'm supposed to watch over the Earth, which in concrete terms means being in touch with all the Sanctuaries all over the world and checking that in every place everything is in order. And when I am not doing that, I train new recruits at Kamar Taj twice a week and learn new techniques for myself."

Strange emptied the rest of his glass and looked at it, pointing at Tony's. "I'm a little ahead," said Tony, shaking his head. Strange shrugged his shoulders and ordered another drink. He stretched out and put a large, slightly trembling hand over his face. He just looked tired.

"Tony, may I ask why you wanted to meet?"

Tony had been trying to answer that question since the day before, but he had failed. Was he trying to make up for lost time with a former teammate? No. Did he feel bad that he hadn't kept in touch after they had worked together? Yes. Was it because he really had a soft spot for this calm and confident man? Maybe it was.

"It's just that...we met in the middle of intense events, and we didn't get to know each other in a normal situation and without armor. So... " Tony said simply that. What more was there to say?

"I wasn't expecting it and as I said, it was a nice surprise," Stephen smiled.

"As nice as the one I got when Peter told me about your meeting," he said, letting Stephen know that he wasn't fooled and that he didn't mind.

Stephen wasn't looking at him at that moment, so Tony let his eyes wander over his silhouette. Tall, thin, a few muscles. This man was made to wear jeans. As his thoughts began to wander, Tony realized that Stephen had turned his attention back to him. Tony let his eyes slowly follow Stephen's curves to his face. Stephen gave him a surprised but amused look. Tony didn't care, because one of the decisions he had made for him was to be honest with his own desires. So he watched him openly as much as he wanted. Stephen smiled and said nothing. Tony was glad to see that Stephen seemed to like it and even thought, if he was not mistaken, he watched him in the same way.

"What are you working on right now? " asked Stephen.

"That's the beauty of it, I'm not working, or rather I don't consider it work. Right now I'm working on prostheses made of nanoparticles allowing people to return to a normal life, the difference from before is that I don't have fighting parameters to take into account but parameters of everyday life," Tony commented passionately and a little shyly.

Stephen smiled: "That's really generous Tony, and for what kind of patients?"

"Every sort, those suffering from paralysis, amputation, fracture etc... and I want it accessible at a lower cost. No criteria of choice according to wealth, on the contrary. I want everyone without exception to have access to it. If possible, I would like the veterans to have free access to it, and that there is also a whole medical structure around to help patients with rehabilitation, physical and psychical."

Stephen was happy to see the excitement with which Tony was talking about his project. To see him freed of that "End of the World" weight was amazing. He seemed to be getting younger.

"It seems fascinating! Can I help you with anything?" Stephen asked as he turned and leaned closer.

"Well, as it turns out, yes. The part about reconnecting with the nerves in amputees is something I don't understand well, yes yes I admit I don't know everything." Tony said, raising his eyebrow ironically before continuing, "The synaptic junction is extremely painful and I would love to improve this problem. I could really use your advice and knowledge."

"Whenever you want Tony, I'm happy to be able to use a little bit of what I know from my old life," answered Stephen, a shadow passing over his face. Tony resisted the urge to lay his hand on Stephen's to comfort him. He was happy to be able to provide a reason for the sorcerer to work on something he was passionate about, but he didn't want to awaken old pain either.

"When do you want me to come? "Stephen asked.

"When your obligations as Sorcerer Supreme allow you to," smiles Tony.

Stephen finished his second drink and ordered the next one for himself and Tony. 

Tony was having a great time. He leaned forward a bit because he was attracted to Stephen's scent, a fragrance of old books, tea and incense. He let himself be intoxicated by it.

"Tomorrow?" Stephen's voice took him out of his contemplation and Tony looked at him a little surprised.

"Hm?" 

"To help you? I'm available tomorrow in the late afternoon."

"Oh perfect." Tony rejoiced inwardly that he didn't have to wait long to see the sorcerer again.

Tony raised his glass as if to make a toast "So to our future collaboration" Stephen sneered and made his glass clink against Tony's in response. Tony, not wanting the evening to end, started the conversation again: "What else do you do when you're not running Hogwarts?”

Stephen smiled at the pun and was surprised to see the engineer take an interest in his life. "I do a lot of meditation, I read, I only have one friend outside the Sanctum and no family, so I am alone most of my free time. I don't complain about it, on the contrary, when you live in a house full of people 24 hours a day, you need time to be by yourself".

By the time he finished speaking, Stephen had rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and Tony was having a hard time looking away from his exposed arms.

"No dating? "Tony asked, looking up.

Tony didn't care that he was bold, he didn't care if the question went too far, at least then he would know and that would prevent him from continuing to get hope.

Stephen raised an eyebrow and smiled in a way which made him look even sexier if possible, at least from Tony's point of view. 

"I thought that's what we were doing," replied Stephen boldly.

Tony took a deep breath, he didn't know how to go on from there. The sorcerer had just shut him up. 

Stephen didn't let it stew for long and asked him, "And you, Tony, you talk to me about what you're working on, but what else are you doing?" Tony, carried away by the ease of the discussion between them, told him about the moments spent with his friends, Peter's exploits, the pleasure of simply sitting to read, listen to music or watch a movie, or of suddenly going to his workshop to work on a new idea. Stephen let him speak, reacting from time to time, happy to see facets of the man he didn't know, to see that the shadow that was on his face the first time he met him, had disappeared. 

"No dating either?" Stephen asked in echo to Tony's previous question. Now that Tony had retired from public life, the newspapers no longer had juicy stories to tell, so it was impossible to know what was going on with Tony's love life.

Tony tilted his head and winked at him: "I thought that's what we were doing," repeating word for word what Stephen answered back.

In spite of the lightness, however, Tony seemed a little uncertain, as if he was testing the waters. 

Stephen chose to answer simply: "Who knows?" The silence dragged on a little, but it was not uncomfortable. The two men took advantage of each other's presence without putting any pressure on it. It was almost one o'clock and suddenly the bar had welcomed a group of people who were quite drunk and it became too noisy for their taste.

So Tony leaned closer to speak into Stephen's ear. 

"I'm getting tired, let's go."

Stephen agreed. They went out at the same time, and by mutual agreement, they both went to an alley adjacent to the bar.

"See you tomorrow then?" said Stephen, asking for confirmation while he had started to make the complicated movements to open a portal directly into the Sanctum.

Tony, fascinated as always by the orange sparks, replied as his Iron Man armor unfurled around him, "See you tomorrow Doc, I can't wait." before taking off. 

Stephen watched the bright and blue light of the propulsors move away in the sky until it was only a dot and as he passed through the opened gate he said, "Me neither Tony, me neither."

  
  



	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two geniuses have boiling brains, the blood also boils in their veins...they could get closer faster than expected...

At 5pm Tony felt his starkphone vibrate.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

"Text message from Dr. Strange sir."

"What does he say?"

"He's free and asks if the meeting is still going on?"

"Write this to him: ' _ Hello Stephen. You're welcome to teleport directly to my workshop in Stark Tower _ '.'"

"Good sir. It's sent sir."

"Thank you babygirl."

Tony had not finished talking when he heard behind him the typical sound of a portal opening and turning around he saw Stephen crossing through. He greeted him with a smile, embracing his appearance in his eyes. If  he dressed like that every time they saw each other, Tony didn't know how long he would last before he literally jumped him. It was temptation itself.

"No Dumbledore outfit today?"

"No, I'd rather leave the sorcerer's hat and wand in the Sanctum for tonight." answered Stephen and winked.

"What about the Stone of Time?" Tony trusted the sorcerer, but he was curious.

Stephen made a few harmonious hand moves, and the stone revealed itself in his pendant to Tony's eyes.

"It's really magical..."

"Not so off-put by magic anymore then?"

Tony replied seriously looking him in the eye, "As I have been the victim of magic," he shuddered at the memories of Wanda Maximoff and what she had done to him and then continued, "I'll always be afraid of it, but you and your gang have shown me the good side of magic."

Tony motioned to Stephen to follow him to the screens on the wall. He noted how the sorcerer was attentive as he explained what he was doing. Stephen put his jacket on a desk chair and rolled up the sleeves of his sweater again before sitting halfway down on the desk. Tony could eventually become addicted to this. He admired how easily Stephen got comfortable. The discussion was lively, two great minds working in unison, they confronted each other, listened to each other without realizing how much time was going by. 

"Wow, it's dark!" exclaimed Tony almost 3 hours later, "What time is it?"

The screens lit up the room so brightly like a Christmas tree that they hadn't realized the day was falling.

"8:30 p.m.," replied Stephen, "I might-"

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Tony prompted impulsively.

"With pleasure," acquiesced Stephen without thinking.

Tony took him to the kitchen.

He quickly prepared pasta on the spot while continuing to chat passionately with Stephen. It had been so long since he had talked with someone like that. Tony was over the moon. He separated the pasta into two plates, poured the hot sauce over it, added a little parmesan cheese and nodded to Stephen on the couch.

"Unless you'd rather eat at the table?" 

"No, no, that's fine."

They began to eat.

"It's delicious," said Stephen after enjoying the first bite.

Tony, now living alone, had replaced his enormous sofa with a much smaller one. As a result, the two men were sitting so close together that their thighs were almost touching. Tony didn't complain, not realizing that Stephen also appreciated their closeness. They enjoyed their meal for a few minutes in silence, once again comfortable in each other's presence.

"I really like what you've done with the place," Stephen said with admiration after a moment. Once all the Avengers were gone, most of them to the compound, Tony needed to reclaim the place. He had changed almost everything, had taken the time to decorate according to his taste and not according to what was expected of him, no glitz, no bright colors, after Thanos, the light and neutral colors were appealing to him, calming him down. He chooses each piece of furniture with care, himself without any intermediary, as if he was taking the time to find himself and explore who he was, his tastes, his desires. And this is what he told Stephen.

"I think that for the first time since I've lived in this tower, I feel at home here."

Stephen smiled in approval. "I'm glad, Tony." 

"And you, is the Sanctum your home?" Tony inquired.

"Curiously and unexpectedly, yes it is. I feel at home there and I don't regret giving up my apartment and everything I owned. They are relics of an old life made of pretences, superficiality and where I had totally forgotten myself. So yes I can say that the Sanctum is my home."

Stephen took his glass and clinked it against Tony's, their eyes meeting, a deep understanding of each other. They had faced great tragedies, great changes in their lives, and instead of being defeated by them, they had decided to change for the better, each one embracing his destiny.

Stephen didn't even try to suppress the thrill he felt when their thighs brushed against each other again. He saw the slight smile that slid across Tony's face at the sorcerer's reaction. Tony made him feel like a teenager, butterflies in his belly and all. He let himself feel it all. It was so liberating. They were so close that their heads almost touched. 

Suddenly, Stephen turned a little more towards him on the little couch. He looked into Tony's eyes. Tony found him so attractive at that moment that he couldn't help but lick his lips.

Stephen's beautiful gray eyes lit up with surprised pleasure. The smile suited him much more than his serious sorcerer face, Tony thought to himself. Stephen had been close all evening without letting anything show. To Tony's appreciation, Stephen seemed to be the kind of person who had learned to see beyond the gossip. Who didn't take anything at face value. Who had been kind enough to spend time with him.

  
The pastas were followed by dessert and coffee, but the two men paid little attention to what they ate or drank because they were caught up in their conversation. As geniuses as they were, it was rare for them to find someone who was able to follow their line of thought, but there the chemistry was perfect. So perfect that they didn't see the time go by.

Stephen took out his phone and checked the time. Tony saw the time flashing on the screen. It was past 2.00 am.

Stephen sighed, "I should go, just to get a few hours sleep before the new recruits' training tomorrow morning.” 

"I'm not forcing you to leave," Tony says openly. "But I do understand that you need to sleep, and I don't want you to regret the time we had together."

Stephen stared at him. "Whatever I choose to do is my decision, so I won't have any regrets tomorrow. I'm going to stay a little longer because it's too comfortable here," Stephen said, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

"But don't fall asleep," Tony teased him as he did the same thing. And they went back to talking about nothing, tasting the pleasure of a company who doesn't judge, who laughs at the same jokes. Both wondered that they had so many tastes in common. Almost an hour later Stephen looked at his phone and said again, sighing, "I really should be going."

Even Tony was very tired although he had no scheduled anymore. Given his responsibilities Stephen had probably been up for more than 8 hours, so it was understandable that the sorcerer was tired. Tony would have liked to make a move but he didn't dare. There was this fear of breaking something fragile, a friendship that had just been born and that seemed precious, this night was in its simplicity one of the best nights Tony had ever experienced. So Tony nodded his head and made a slight pout to make Stephen understand that he wasn't pushing him out. They got up and stretched. Stephen couldn't hold back a yawn.

"You're going to make it home, aren't you?" Tony asked a little worried, though.

"Yes, don't worry, I'm going to open a gate right into my room."

Stephen retrieved his jacket without bothering to put it on.

"It's really nice to meet like this. I had a great evening and I enjoyed spending this time with you Tony." 

Tony blushed slightly, touched by the compliment: "Right back at you. I really felt the same way. I haven't had such a good time in a long time.” 

Stephen turned his back and began to make the complicated gestures to create the portal but stopped in the middle and turned towards Tony. He couldn't leave like that. He bent down and bowed his head for a kiss. He stopped the movement to see how the other man would react. Tony took a slight step forward and raised his chin. Stephen's lips formed a small smile. They met halfway. His lips were soft. Tony savored the smell of Stephen in his nose.

After enjoying the feeling of their lips together for a few moments, Stephen slipped his tongue into Tony's mouth. Stephen slowly caressed Tony's tongue with his own. 

Tony let his hands slide down the back of Stephen's neck and passed his hands through the turtleneck of his sweater. He pressed Stephen closer and felt his growing erection against his hip. The kiss was so different from anything Tony had ever experienced. It was intense. Shy. Delicate. Caring. Hungry. They kissed like two people who had been through the worst and knew that the best was yet to come. There they were, in the middle of the room, making out for long minutes until Stephen stepped back. Tony opened his eyes, a little disappointed, wanting to prolong the kiss.

"Shhh" Stephen had a small laugh. "I just want you to be sure and know what you want. We have time."he said in a low voice. 

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life," Tony whispered as he licked his lips. Stephen couldn't take his eyes off them. He swallowed and after a short pause nodded his head,"I believe you."

"Good," Tony grabbed him by the hand.

When they arrived in the room, Tony said a little louder, "F.R.I.D.A.Y., lights dimmed and phone off." He turned to Stephen and in front of the intense look, he felt for the first time hesitant about what was going to happen. Maybe it was going too fast. What if it ruined their new and fresh friendship?

"Are you all right? "Stephen asked him solicitously, seeing his hesitation. He put one hand on Tony's cheek and looked into his eyes, looking for answers.

"It's not that I don't want to, but...I don't want our friendship to be ruined because of it. I don't have many friends, and even if it is new, our friendship is already precious to me." Tony rubbed his hands together, he was so embarrassed to have second thoughts.

"Don't worry Tony, whether something happens or nothing happens, our friendship won't change, we'll adjust I promise you, I don't want our friendship to go away either." 

Stephen added, "I have another question, just so that we're clear if something should happen tonight. Have you ever been with a man Tony?" He didn't remember reading anything about it in the newspapers.

"Hm... yes," Tony replied, "It's just... it's been a while. You know my reputation, I'm not proud of it, but the past is not something I can change. However I have changed. I've decided that in the future I'm going to act like who I am and not who people want to see, so if we could just... you know, slowly. I mean not slowly, just not... ", he kept stammering, feeling like a complete idiot.

"I've had a few relationships with men myself in my youth, and one serious relationship with a woman. But Tony, we've already recognized that we are new and changed men, so let's do the same with this relationship. Let's not put pressure on ourselves and be us, just us."

The recognition lit up Tony's eyes. 

"So come on," said Tony, putting his arms around Stephen's neck for another kiss.

  
  
  



	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spent the night and the morning together... a lot of smut and fluff because they deserve it

Tony ran his hands through Stephen's hair. Stephen stroked Tony's tongue as he let his hands slide down Stephen's neck, over his shoulders and then across his chest. He lifted up Stephen's sweater and ran his hands over his hips, getting the most delicious sigh in return. Stephen's hands wandered under Tony's henley.

Too much clothing, thought Tony. As if Stephen could hear his thoughts, he lifted up Tony’s top and threw it to the side. Stephen enjoyed the view of Tony's chest, his gray eyes shining with desire. Tony smiled, it had been so long since a lover had looked at him like that, he pushed Stephen's sweater over his head and then went back to his mouth, biting his lower lip. Stephen moaned. Their breaths were quick and short. Stephen let his hands wander over Tony's arms and shoulders, played with the hair on his chest, traced the scars on Tony's chest with his fingertips. Tony was slightly startled. Stephen stopped to look at him, waiting for Tony's reaction. Tony simply nodded and Stephen resumed his caresses. Stephen's hands trembled slightly as he clumsily undid Tony's belt, and he cursed his disability. Tony noticed it, took the sorcerer's hands in his and kissed each of his fingers one by one, then opened his belt and first button himself before placing Stephen's hands back on his waistband.

And as Stephen slid his fingers into Tony's pants, Tony explored the sorcerer's bare skin with his hands, nibbled on Stephen's chin and placed hungry kisses along his neck and collarbone while he undid Stephen's belt. The man was really handsome. Thin, but firm and finely muscled.

They both took off their shoes and pants without talking. As soon as they were undressed, Stephen pushed Tony onto the bed. He wore tight black boxers that clearly molded his erection. Tony grabbed Stephen's firm buttocks and the sorcerer grunted with contentment in response. Tony eagerly pushed the black boxers down. Stephen's shaft was released. Tony thought to himself that everything was magic in the sorcerer, from size to shape, his cock was just pure beauty. Not to mention the fact that Stephen was already very hard. Tony started playing with the pre-cum on the head of the sorcerer's cock. Stephen moaned and Tony was enjoying the sounds, elated at being the one who made the sorcerer lose control, he who was always so restrained.

Tony was a chatterbox during sex. He liked to comment, encourage, tell what to do. Whereas, Stephen didn't seem the type to talk. However, it didn't stop Tony from clearly understanding what he wanted. Their communication in bed seemed as smooth as when they worked together or when they chatted together. Stephen continued to explore Tony's body. He nibbled his ear, kissed his temple, his jaw, his neck, shoulder, torso. He lingered longer, reveling in Tony's reactions. He made his hands follow the same path as his tongue. Then he slipped his hands into Tony's boxer shorts and the long fingers traveled gently from his buttocks to his balls before moving away again to Tony's frustration. But Stephen didn't stop there and quickly slid the red boxer shorts down Tony's legs. Finally, there was no more barrier between them. Tony grabbed again Stephen's buttocks and pressed the sorcerer against him. They began to rub against each other, their hard shafts sliding against each other.

Radiant heat began to spread through Tony's body. He felt beads of sweat roll off his forehead. Stephen's heat made his own body burn. Tony wrapped his legs around Stephen's legs, he stuck his nose into the sorcerer's neck and inhaled his scent for a long time, the scent he was becoming addicted to.

Stephen began to slowly push his hips. The heat in Tony's belly began to spread. His body was on fire. He could come like this. Just by the friction of their bodies and judging by Stephen's breathing it was the same for him. He pushed his hips in response.

"Tony..." Stephen breathed

"Do you like it?"

"You have no idea..."

"Really?" Tony replied, raising his head to look him in the eye and at the same time he wiggled his hips to show Stephen how he liked it.

And they continued their languorous dance, eye to eye, burning with the same desire. Stephen began to close his eyes to the rising pleasure, but Tony put his hand on his face and whispered, "I want you to look at me, I want us to look at each other when we come, together. Let me see you. Let me see the effect I have on you". Stephen had always been afraid of this kind of intimacy during sex. He was afraid he would become vulnerable and that he would lose control of his emotions. That once this door would be open, he would not be able to close it again. But it was Tony, Tony who had the same issues as he did, Tony who did not hesitate to give himself up in this way. So Stephen did what Tony asked him to do. He opened his eyes and let Tony let Tony see him.

And they continued to rub against each other, without hurry, savoring this communion, the pleasure that was slowly rising. As if he could feel it, whenever Stephen wanted to close his eyes and hide inside himself, Tony would put his hand on his cheek firmly and whisper, "Look at me...", caressing his cheek with his thumb. 

Tony continued to look at him and was grateful for the trust and abandon that the sorcerer was showing. He knew what it cost, the inner struggle. 

Stephen's hair was a mess and his eyes were fogged with desire. His lips opened, letting out silent moans, he looked simply beautiful to Tony. They continued to rub and push against each other. Tony kept eye contact and for Stephen it was like a fight with himself, but thanks to Tony's encouragement he felt he was able to let go, he kept his eye on Tony's as he felt the pleasure rise inside him until he came in an intense and earth shattering orgasm. Tony felt the warmth between their bodies. The expression on Stephen's face as he came was incredible. Tony had seen that moment when the sorcerer had let go and it had been overwhelming. His gaze at that moment had been so deep. Tony's heart was beating so hard that his chest was hurting like when he had the arc reactor. Stephen, the Sorcerer Supreme, the master of control, had allowed him to see him like that. Tony couldn't remember ever having felt something so exhilarating just at the sight of someone coming because of him. He was forced to get out of his thoughts because Stephen has put his hand on his hot cock and stroked it relentlessly, without letting go of his gaze, until he could no longer hold his orgasm. And Tony didn't look away. Stephen leaned over to kiss him. Tony's release came intensely and sucked all the energy out of him. Stephen deepened the kiss, let their tongues get tangled until they slowly separated, letting each other go and rolled onto their backs.

Stephen immediately took Tony's hand in his. Tony gently squeezed it back, not putting too much force so as not to hurt the sorcerer's hands. It was intimate, as if the two men didn't want to be separated more than 1 second. Neither of them pretended to let go of the other's hand. They lay there like this until their breathing calmed down. Tony was about to fall asleep.

"I'm going to take a shower and leave," Stephen said, taking his hand away.

"Mmm you can shower and stay," Tony mumbled. Stephen looked at him in amazement, Tony looked beautiful in whatever he was wearing. But there, naked, the sheets around his waist, almost asleep, it was almost unbearable to the eyes.

"Don't fall asleep. I'll be back soon.”

Stephen went to the bathroom. It was as luxurious and beautiful as the rest of the apartment. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was almost shocked to see himself like that. Completely relaxed and looking happy. He took a shower and then rummaged around he found a towel that he put around his waist, and walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm done. You're good to go.”

Receiving no response, he approached the bed and bent over. Tony had fallen asleep in the same position he had left him.

"Tony, wake up". 

Tony straightened up and looked at him, confusion in his eyes.

"What? Should I put on the armor? FRIDAY- "

Stephen sympathised and blamed himself for scaring Tony like that. He sat down on the bed next to him, put his hand in his hair and gently stroked him.

"No no Tony, it's all right, but you should take a shower before you fall asleep, otherwise you won't be comfortable waking up tomorrow.

"Ah, thank you," replied Tony. He reached for Stephen's hand on his head and kissed it delicately. Then he got up and walked to the bathroom.

Stephen got into bed and followed him with his eyes, because seeing Tony Stark walk naked and from behind was a sight to behold.

He heard the water in the shower and thought about the last time he had slept with someone. It had been so long that he couldn't even remember it. He set his phone to a decent time to get back to the Sanctum. 

When Tony came out of the bathroom, naked, Stephen thought that there was no harm in enjoying the show from the front, if Tony didn't want to be seen, he would have covered himself. Tony came to lie next to him, or rather against him, turning his back slightly. Stephen thought that he was no longer within one intimate gesture and turned completely against Tony. He tangled their legs and put his hand on the engineer's belly. 

"Hmm," Tony made an appreciative groan as he put his hand on Stephen's and stroked gently Stephen's fingers. "FRIDAY, turn off the lights." 

With his other hand, Stephen pulled the blanket, covered them both and whispered into Tony's neck, "Good night, Tony."

"Good night, Stephen." Tony replied, snuggling closer to Stephen. "Don't leave without saying goodbye, please."

Stephen tightened his embrace, put a delicate kiss on Tony's neck and answered with a breath.

"I won't."

______________________

A buzzing sound brought Stephen out of his sleep. He fumbled his way to the phone and with his eyes half open, he saw that it wasn't an alarm clock but a call. 

On the screen it said 'Wong'

"Shit," grunted Stephen before picking up the phone. "Stephen", his voice was hoarse. He felt Tony stretching against him. Wong spoke so loudly that Stephen had to move the phone away from his ear. 

"Stephen!" Wong continued without waiting for an answer: "Where are you? You haven't forgotten that you have a training session with the new recruits? You need to check the protection spells from the sanctuaries in Hong Kong and Paris. Make your report of the month to the board and..." Wong talked without a break, leaving Stephen no time to say anything.

"Mmm. "Stephen mumbled only in response.

"Hurry up, we shouldn't waste time," Wong added.

"Give me time to wake up and have breakfast, Wong. I'm exhausted."

"Where are you?" Wong asked in surprise.

"At Stark's." There was a silence on the other end of the phone. Stephen could almost feel how stunned Wong was. Tony, who hadn't missed anything in the conversation, held back his own laughter while he was amazed at the sorcerer's direct answer.

Wong resumed. "You mean Stark as in Tony Stark?

"You know others?" Stephen retorted, his eyes still closed and his hand on his forehead.

"Okayyy. Stop, I don't want to know anything. Or rather, I want to know everything, but later."

"Please give me two hours. I'll be on time for training and as for the other tasks I'll see as I go."

"I'll take care of Hong Kong, but in compensation you'll take my place at the next training session."

"Thank you, Wong. I don't know what I’d do without you."

"Bullshit probably. See you later."

Stephen hung up and put the phone back on the bedside table. He sighed, turned to Tony, but had his eyes closed.

"Maybe I should go.”

Now it was Tony's turn to sigh. "You still have two hours, you can also have breakfast here.”

"I have to change before work.”

"Is that so difficult for Mister I Move Faster Than My Shadow Thanks To A Portal?”

"Mmm," Stephen chuckled.

"Go back to sleep for an hour, I'll make breakfast, I'll come and wake you up, you'll change right away with help of your portal and you'll still have time to have breakfast here with me."

"I like it when you're bossy like that" answered Stephen in a yawn. Tony didn't answer and simply stroked his hair hypnotically. Seconds later, his breath was steady.

When Tony came to wake him up 45 minutes later, Stephen was still asleep. Lying on his stomach, he looked peaceful.

Tony had a hard time believing thet it was this man in his bed. Last night had been so amazing, intense and intimate. 

"Are you watching me? "Stephen must have sensed his presence and woke up. He looked at him with a sleepy smile.

"When a show like this is offered for free, you can't blame me.”

Tony noticed with delight the tiny redness spreading on the sorcerer's cheeks. 

"What show?"

"If you don't know that's your problem. I know what I see."

"I'm going to go get changed so I have time for breakfast-" Stephen stopped in the middle of his sentence, because Tony had lifted up the blanket and was hungrily staring at his half-hard cock. Then he raised his head, and looking Stephen in the eyes he said, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "I can't let my guest go without him being completely satisfied."

Then he straddled him and leaned over to kiss him. The two men still naked, their erections were painfully pressed together. Tony started moving his hips, rubbing their dicks together and Stephen threw his legs around Tony's waist. They kissed deeply and eagerly. Tony accelerated his movements. Stephen grabbed his buttocks, pressed their bodies together even more and felt his own orgasm rise. He broke off the kiss and placed his forehead on Tony's forehead. He felt Tony's cock move between their bellies and his intense eyes were locked with his own, just like last night. The smell of Tony made his head spin and his skin was burning against his own. Stephen closed his eyes and came. Fast but so intense. "Open your eyes," Tony whispered. Since last night, Stephen felt a compulsion to obey Tony's requests. Grabbing Tony's buttocks, he encouraged him to keep pushing. Then he felt Tony's warmth spread over his belly.

Once their breathing returned to normal, Tony smiled, before getting up to clean in the shower. It took him just a minute. 

"Actually, I just came to tell you that breakfast was ready," Tony said with a smirk.

"I'll be there in five minutes." 

Stephen picked up his phone, sent a message to Wong and told him that he would be a little late...again. He went to take a quick shower and opened a portal in his room, put on the multiples layers from his Sorcerer outfit in a hurry and went straight back to Tony's kitchen.

"Way too much clothing for my taste," said Tony when he saw him appear,"Would you like some coffee?" 

"I prefer tea."

"Tea for Mr. Wizard."

Like all their interactions since they met, everything was natural, like they had been together for years and not hours. They began to have breakfast in silence, both of them still tired until they were enough awake to chat with their usual ease. 

"Well, I really have to go, though I'd rather stay here," began Stephen as he got up. He continued "So... it was nice." Tony noticed his hesitation and nodded, before answering, "Just nice?"

"Actually, I don't have a word for it Tony. Honestly, I haven't experienced anything like this in a long time, if ever."

"And so... " Tony wrung his hands and Stephen saw that Tony was going experiencing the same insecurity.

"Where do we go from here?" His tone seemed relaxed but Stephen heard the insecurity in his voice, loud and clear.

"Tony, I want us to be honest with each other, of course I want to do it again and more, but not just what's going on in the bedroom, I want to share more with you. I feel like what's between us," Stephen made a hand gesture showing the space between them, "could be something special and I want us to take the time to explore it. But what's important is to be honest with each other. What's important to know, Tony, is that we have time."

Tony read sincerity on the man's face. Stephen wasn't lying, he saw it and Tony felt a warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time. "It sounds good," he said as he looked at Stephen smiling. Stephen returned that smile, relieved with Tony's response.

"I really must go now. How about spending some time at my house tonight, no special purpose, just to spend some time together.”

"At the Sanctum? With all the other wizards?!”

"The advantage of being the Sorcerer Supreme is that I have my own suite at the Sanctum, so just you and me."

"All right."

"If you agree, I'll pick you up by portal."

"I don't have very good experience with portals, my last experience was a near death one, the usual...but I trust you so I will try again."

Stephen didn't take that mark of trust lightly. He leaned over and kissed Tony's lips and simply said, "Thank you."

He began the gestures to open a gate. "Have a nice day, Tony." Then he went through the gate and turned back to see Tony one last time. He couldn't resist taking a step out of the portal, kissing him one last time and stepping back.

As the portal closed, he saw Tony smiling and heard him saying, "Have a nice day."

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't noticed that I like fluff and smut, now you know...


	4. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more intimate, Tony and Stephen share their story, their flaws and their strengths...  
> (The occasion for more fluff and smut)

It was almost 4:00 p.m. After Stephen left in the morning, Tony had decided to give himself a day off, even though each day was technically off. Today, that just meant taking things a little slower than usual. But his mind was always in motion, so resting for Tony rarely meant being lazy on his couch. He had spent his morning cogitating in his workshop, looking for an ergonomic and aesthetic solution to stabilize the tremor in Stephen's hands. He had an initial idea, but didn't want to rush into it, after all he didn't even know if it would be welcome. Then, he decided to wander the streets of New York without any specific goal. Since he was away from the tabloids and the spotlight, he was able to pass completely incognito with a few well-placed accessories. 

The walk had allowed him to reflect on the budding relationship between himself and Stephen. The sorcerer's words resonated in his head. It was as if the sorcerer had been able to read his thoughts, so many of the words that came out of his mouth at that moment had been the ones Tony desperately wanted to hear. Tony was someone who always questioned himself and too much sometimes. But he really wanted to believe in those words and that's what gave him the courage to take the first step and take his phone.

- _I know we said later in the evening, but is it too soon now?_

Tony had barely pressed the send button that he wondered if Stephen was going to find it too clingy and waited a little nervous for the answer, which came almost immediately. 

_-No, that's fine. In which room do you want me to open the portal for you?_

_-In my living room?_

_-See you soon_

The message had barely arrived that the portal opened in front of him, revealing the sorcerer, who reached out his hand. Tony grabbed it without hesitation and followed him. They met in Stephen's living room. Tony barely had time to look around when he found himself pressed up against the sorcerer who kissed him passionately. As they parted to catch their breath, Tony said with a smile, "Hm...nice way to say hello." 

His gaze turned to the sorcerer who had once again swapped his sorcerer's outfit for street clothes. A pair of jeans and a simple burgundy shirt, which had the most beautiful effect on the man. Stephen, on the other hand, was staring at the engineer, enjoying the view of Tony in his apartment. 

"Hello," said Stephen in his beautiful deep voice, smiling at Tony because he had seen the way he looked at him.

"Hi," replied Tony, staring at the sorcerer. Stephen looked tired. "Are you okay?" he asked as he ran his fingers over the sorcerer's face. "You look exhausted."

"The council gave me grief once again, they are just a bunch of old backward sorcerers, I'm used to it but some days it's more tiring than others. I am much better now you're here though. Do you want something to drink?" He made a little pause before continuing,"Tony, I know we haven't talked about it, but as you know I've noticed that you don't drink alcohol, and I don't want to be too bold, but is that a habit?" Stephen asked a little hesitantly.

"We decided to be honest so I'm going to tell you the truth, but first I'll have a glass of whatever you have without alcohol, it can just be water," Tony replied.

"Take a seat," said Stephen, showing him the couch in front of the fireplace. "I've got ginger ale, tea, different juices."

"A calming tea would be perfect actually."

"Good."

Tony sat on the couch, admiring the decoration around him. It seemed that Stephen also appreciated a sober space. He had what seemed some master paintings on the wall, a few decorative objects here and there but nothing that overwhelmed the space and to his surprise in a corner there was an old piano, he wondered if Stephen was playing, but he didn't want to embarrass him by asking because of his hands.

The sorcerer came back with their mugs levitating in front of him, and put them gently on the coffee table in front of the sofa before sitting down next to Tony. He sat close, putting no distance between them.

Tony took his mug to give himself composure and started talking, "I don't know what was said or not said in the newspap-"

Stephen put his hand on his forearm, "Tony, I'm not interested in newspapers, I'm interested in what you have to say. You're the one I believe."

Wow. Tony had a hard time getting his head straight.

"Thank you. Hum...You've probably heard about my palladium generator, which kept the shrapnel from reaching my heart after my kidnapping in Afghanistan, right?"

"Yes, I remember, as a surgeon I was impressed with that technique at this time, and the fact that you announced you were Iron Man" Stephen replied.

"Well, palladium was poisoning my blood because of its toxicity. I only had 6 months to live and nobody knew. So I sank into depression, alcoholism and self-destruction. On my birthday that year, knowing that it would be my last, I indulged in a most unbridled debauchery. Totally drunk, I put on my armor and used it to entertain my guests, going as far as peeing in my armor in front of everyone. It is at this moment that, revolted by my behavior, Rhodey put on the original armor of Iron Man and fought me. He left me dead drunk in my living room, taking the armor with him. That was the last time I drank, because I could live without the appreciation of all the people who don't know me but not without Rhodey's respect. The idea to lose it and his friendship made me realize that if I had to die, that's not how I wanted my loved ones to remember me. I give thanks every day that Rhodey was the best friend I could have had at this moment, literally fighting against me to save me. Since then I never touched a drop of alcohol again. Now you know the whole story."

"Thank you for your trust, Tony. You're admirable, you know?"

"How could you say something like that after what I just told you?"

"But Tony, you stopped! After that you went through even harder things and you didn't fall back. I don't know if it's my place to say it, but I'm proud of you."

Tony couldn't help himself and pulled his sorcerer by the neck for a deep kiss. Stephen grabbed Tony's jaw and eagerly kissed him back. Tony wasted no time and began to unbutton Stephen's shirt. Stephen planted kisses on his jaw line while Tony continued undress him.

"Hm Tony...stop...Tony !"

Tony froze, "Am I going too fast?"

"No, no, but this couch is way too uncomfortable for my old bones. We could move to a slightly larger play area, if you don't mind."

Tony smiled, got up and pulled the sorcerer by the arm and said, "Show me the way." Stephen walked backwards dragging Tony with him and kissing him all the time.

"Do you want me? "Stephen asked Tony in a very low voice. Tony swallowed very hard and nodded his head.

"Tell me, Tony, loud and clear, tell me what you want.

"I...want...you...you Stephen. " Tony was breathing heavily. When they arrived in the room, Stephen turned on the lights without breaking eye contact. Tony buried one hand in Stephen's hair and pulled it towards him, so that their lips were only a breath away from each other.

"What about you? What do you want, Stephen?"

"I want you so much, Tony," Stephen whispered.

Tony smiled. He let go of his grip and slipped his hand down Stephen's neck.

"So take me, I'm all yours," Tony purring. But instead of moving towards Stephen's lips, he slowly placed small bites on his neck. Stephen pushed Tony onto the bed. The two men took off their shirts, shoes and socks and found themselves only in their pants, which left no doubt about the state of their arousing. Finally, Stephen climbed on Tony and continued his exploration. He gently bit Tony's nipples and encircled them with his tongue. Tony wiggled deliciously and Stephen felt his own cock pulsating. He began to slide Tony's pants over his toned and muscular legs. He would have liked to take his time with those legs, but first Stephen was dying for a taste of that beautiful cock that held Tony's boxer shorts taut. He slid his hands along Tony's thighs and brushed his lips against the erection contained in the boxer shorts. Stephen loved Tony's reactions, his groans, his grunts, the rhythm of his breathing. In one fell swoop, Stephen ripped off the boxer shorts and Tony's cock came out hard and proudly erect. With the length of his tongue, Stephen tasted it. It had such a delightful smell and taste. Stephen used one hand to stimulate Tony's length while he sucked the red head with his lips. Finally slowly he took it in his mouth and Tony seemed completely lost. Stephen gradually accelerated and began to move his head up and down, taking Tony's full size in his mouth. As he heard Tony's accelerated breathing, Stephen's neglected cock began to shudder.

"Look at me," groaned Tony as he puts his hand through Stephen's hair. He looked up and met Tony's eyes. Then he took it deep into his mouth. and saw exactly the moment when Tony let himself be blown by his climax. Stephen swallowed everything down to the last drop and left his mouth around his cock until he felt it deflate in his mouth, all without breaking eye contact. Tony pulled him towards him to kiss him his hand then slipped into Stephen's pants and began to stroke his cock. Stephen was no longer able to think properly because of Tony's kiss. Then Tony turned him on his back and slipped until he had his head between Stephen's legs and gently pulled his pants and boxer shorts off. Without waiting, Tony took Stephen's cock in his mouth. He tightened his lips and moved his head up and down. Immediately, a heat burst inside Stephen. This pretty mouth sucked him as if there was no tomorrow. Stephen quickly felt a heat spread throughout his body, reaching its peak at his cock. His orgasm was approaching, he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Stephen looked Tony in the eyes when he came. 

They were both breathing quite heavily. Tony was lying on top of Stephen and put his forehead on Stephen's. Stephen liked the weight of Tony on him, their chests pressed together and all the parts of their bodies that were in contact. Tony had his eyes closed and enjoyed the smell of Stephen. The same warmth that he always felt when he was with his sorcerer spread through his chest. He could really get used to it.

Moments later, after showering together - which lasted longer than if they had showered separately - they were sitting on the couch, one against the other, Stephen's arm around Tony's shoulders. Tony glanced at the sorcerer, who was staring at the fire, seemingly lost in thought. The silence between them still had that quality that Tony couldn't find with anyone else. He didn't like silence, because for him it often meant being confronted with his darkest thoughts, the ones he was running away from for fear of drowning in them. And the silences with most other people were often filled with secrets and lies. With Stephen, even more so since they had decided to be completely honest with each other, Tony didn't fear the silence.

"I can hear the wheels of your brain spinning," said Stephen, breaking the silence and continuing, "Regret? Already?"

"Hm? What? Hey no, no, not at all," Tony defended himself.

"Calm down Tony, I'm just teasing you," Stephen smiled. Then he tightened his arm around his shoulders and put a kiss on his temple.

Tony rested on Stephen's shoulder and once again he let himself be overwhelmed by the now familiar scent of his sorcerer.

"I have a question."

"Mmm," Tony answered,"You can ask me anything, you know that."

"Did you plan for our relationship to take this turn?"

"Planned it? Not at all, I'm not that presumptuous. Hoped? Yes maybe, probably if I stop lying to myself," Tony said. "And you?"

"Let's just say that the day I received your message was one of the most bright days of my life."

"I never thought you were so romantic, it's cute," Tony replied.

"Hey, I'm the Sorcerer Supreme, I'm not cute please."

Tony burst out laughing and that laugh was a delight to Stephen's ears. Especially knowing that he was the one who had caused the laughter.

"But seriously, I didn't have a plan, Stephen," Tony said softly, "It's been a long time since I expected anything in this part of my life.

"Oh Tony, you are an extremely good person and I can't believe that no one has seen it."

"Stephen, I've lived most of my life in a world of pretense. A world that has proven to me that everything can be bought with money and power, a world where whoever you think your friends, are stabbing you in the back, a world where even if you have a team, you end up alone in the end, so don't blame me for believing until recently that I will never find the right person who will accept me as I am, including my flaws."

"Until recently? What's changed?"

Tony gave him a little tap on the shoulder, "You, Stephen, of course. You were the first person who when I came up with a strategy, didn't question my word. You didn't lie to me about the outcome of the fight if you had to choose between me, the kid, or protecting the stone. Oh sure we clashed, two egos like ours was obvious. But we fought perfectly together. Even in the early days of the Avengers, I'd never fought alongside someone I totally trusted like that."

Stephen was staring at him, speechless. 

"You know Tony, if there is one Avenger whose strategy I will never question, it's you. And that was confirmed to me in the 14 million possible futures. I was able to get an idea of who you were Tony, there was one thing that was recurring in those 14 million times, that was your determination to do everything possible, whatever it takes to save this world. In none of the futures did I see you give up." 

It was Tony's turn to be silenced. 

"When you said you saw 14 million possible futures, I didn't imagine it like that. But did you experience everything in fast-forward? Because for us you were gone, I don't know, maybe 3 or 4 minutes."

"That's the power of the stone of time Tony, I lived those futures in real time, all of them. But I focused on the one that would bring the victory for us, so fortunately I forgot a lot of them."

Tony looked at him in amazement. "I had no idea of the extend of this power. How did you manage to stay sane?"

"That's why meditation is a big part of our lives as sorcerer. It's the only way to get rid of the lingering effects from this kind of memory."

"I understand. It's really amazing though. And you've never been tempted to use it to regain the usage of your hands?”

"The first time I had the stone in my hands yes, but I realized it meant giving up magic. And I realized that I had lost a lot but I had also gained a lot. So yes, I miss my hands, because even magic won't allow me to do surgery or play the piano. But I gained so much more, so much more.” said Stephen, looking at him intensely.

It was the second time tonight that Tony found himself unable to say anything.

"Well, after you've burned off all those calories, how about a little nourishment," said Stephen.

A grunt of stomach answered him.

"My body talks faster than my brain," Tony laughed.

Stephen returned a few minutes later with two steaming plates that he put in front of them.

"It's a reheated stew from the Sanctum's refectory, I unfortunately have no cooking skills, and even less since then," said Stephen, showing his shaky hands.

They ate for a while in silence and put their plates on the coffee table.

"May I ask you something?" Tony said.

"You just did," answered Stephen.

"Aha funny...When was the last time you were with a man?"

Stephen blushed slightly and it was brief, but not brief enough for Tony not to see it.

"Never?"

"I've had sex, of course, but not with men."

"Any reason for that?" Tony was serious.

"Several, first not so many candidates, second bisexuality was frowned upon at the time, and the fear of losing my fame.But I put this in the past time because I'm not that man anymore."

"Do people know, or are you keeping it a secret?"

"I don't shout it from the rooftops, but I don't hide it. And if the underlying question is whether I want to hide our relationship, then no. But I don't necessarily want us to be the subject of the next news story."

"Actually, that was my next question," Tony replied, "I agree, we're not going to make an announcement on CNN, but I'm not going to hide either. My question was also if I could talk about it to people who are important to me and who you also know by the way."

"Who are they exactly?"

"Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Peter, Bruce and Bucky."

"Of course for all those people, I just hope that Pepper and Rhodey will be nice in their shovel talk. However, in your list there is one name I don't know, who is Bucky?"

"Bucky Barnes? The Winter Soldier?"

"Um, no, that doesn't ring a bell."

Tony was silent for a while and then he said, "Well, the story's a little long and quite sad."

"Tell me about it only if you want to."

"I want to, Stephen, I don't want there to be any dark areas between us."

"All right." Stephen said as he took Tony's hand and tapped it nervously on his knee.

And Tony told him the whole story, he told him who Bucky was, Steve Rogers' best friend. He told him how Hydra had brainwashed him by making from him a killing machine, the Winter Soldier. A killing machine that had crossed his parents' path and murdered them because Hydra had asked him to. He told him that Steve Rogers had found out about it but had hidden it from him to defend Bucky, because he thought Tony wouldn't know the difference. It ended up in a fight in Siberia with Iron Man left for dead by Captain America, his shield across his chest. And Tony's face lost its hardness when he told how Bucky had come to him, telling him that he didn't want Steve to react like that. That he was sorry for what he had done by being the Winter Soldier, that he would do anything Tony wanted to make it up to him. But Tony had seen beyond what Rogers thought he was capable of. Rogers' fault was far bigger than Bucky's crimes in the eyes of Tony. Bucky was not aware of his crimes when he acted as the Winter Soldier, but Steve knew exactly what he was doing when he betrayed Tony. And out of this disaster had formed a deep friendship. It hadn't been easy, they were not in a Disney movie, but it was there and it was one of the things that Tony was really proud of. 

"The more I get to know you, the more I discover things about you that impress me Tony. How after going through so much, you are still able to move forward, keep going and trust. I swear to you to do everything I can to never betray this gift." 

"My instinct tells me that you won't." Tony replied with a kiss. 

He looked at his watch, it was already late and he didn't want to impose himself on Stephen knowing the responsibilities he had. 

He moved to get up "I'm going to-"

"Stay," Stephen interrupted him.

"Huh?

"Stay, Tony. You don't have to go. I'm going to get up early, but you can just call me when you wake up and I'll open a portal for you to go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Tony, you know me a little now, I would never propose something if I wasn't sure."

"Okay then."

"Tony, don't say things because you think that's what I'd like to hear. Here," Stephen said, pointing to the space between them, "you can say anything and ask for anything, so next time, if you want to stay, ask for it or say it, but don't assume that I want you to leave. Okay?"

"Okay," Tony replied, not being able to believe his luck. Every little or big obstacle Tony saw or put in their way, the sorcerer would erase it like that. It was new, scary, exhilarating, Tony didn't know, but he loved it, oh God, he loved it.

The next morning, Stephen's alarm woke him up. Half asleep, he followed Stephen's noises as the other man entered the bathroom. When he came back into the room to get dressed, Tony took the opportunity to watch him.

"Do you like the show?"

"Hm...let me think...yes. But I prefer when you take your clothes off..."

Stephen looked at him with a lopsided smile as he finished getting dressed. Then he walked over to Tony, kissed him gently and brushed his cheek, whispering, "Go back to sleep, it's still early," before turning to open a portal, where Tony could catch a glimpse of snowy mountains and a blue sky.

"Wherever you go, take care of yourself," Tony said as he watched him leave.

"I promise." Stephen replied as the portal closed on him.

Tony turned in bed took the sorcerer's pillow, buried his head in it and went back to sleep surrounded by the fragrance that had become so familiar.   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	5. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen exchange gifts, but the two men never do things by halves, so it's not just any gift...not to mention the way they thank each other...

They continued to see each other like this alternating between Tony's apartment and Stephen's suite. In his office, Stephen had added a desk so the engineer could work from there. Tony had cleared out a drawer and part of his closet for Stephen's things. In each bathroom, there were two toothbrushes and two pairs of towels. In Stephen's fridge there was always a bottle of chilled Ginger Ale and in Tony's kitchen there was now a shelf where various kinds of tea were stacked.  
It was a bit strange, the way they were living together and not at the same time. But this arrangement suited them for now.  
For Tony it was almost magical, after all nothing in his life went so easily. He felt good, his mind was free for the first time since...in fact he couldn't even remember the last time he had felt this kind of fulfillment.

One night while they were at Tony's house talking over a drink, Stephen asked him, "Tony, you said that you had a bad experience with magic and that I showed you a good side of magic, I was wondering, do you have something against magic artifacts?"

"Hm?"

"Yeah, kind of like my cape, something that would be yours alone."

"Uh...yeah, maybe, I don't know actually."

"I would understand if you didn't want, don't be afraid to say no, I won't be offended, I promise.."

"No, but it's another one of my sad stories, and you'll end up thinking that's all I have..."

"Hey Tony, I know where you come from and you know where I come from so it doesn't scare me. As always you only talk about it if you want to."

"I want to tell you all. Do you know Wanda Maximoff or Scarlet Witch?"

"Yes, even though I only saw her once on the battlefield of the last fight against Thanos. I remember the power of her magic was awesome but totally uncontrolled."

"Well, let's just say she doesn't hold me close to her heart, my weapons killed her family, actually weapons with my name on them, so for her, I'm responsible for all her misfortunes, and that's why she and her brother first allied themselves with Ultron in Sokovia. She confronted all the Avengers with their worst fears. Mine was to see all my team dead around me and Rogers saying to me before he died, 'You could have saved us, you haven't done enough' and it's this vision that has haunted me ever since, pushing me to make some bad decisions, The Accords among other things, but also to do everything to protect the earth. This vision laid the first stone of the wall of dissension between the Avengers and nothing has been the same since."

"I understand it all better. And no one could blame you for not liking magic after that."

"Well, between Wanda and Loki, we got served, you know."

"Yes, but what I'm offering you here is something that you and you alone can control."

"I'm listening."

Stephen reached into his pocket and took out a small velvet pouch from which he took out a pendant. The pattern reminded Tony of something. It was the emblem of the Sanctum and the same emblem that adorned the medallion containing the stone of time.  
Stephen turned it over and showed Tony a small mechanism, like a switch.

"If you press this little button, it opens a portal to my suite, in the living room to be precise. That way you don't have to call me first, you can come at any time."

"Wow, it's like giving me the keys to your place?"

"Hm yes" replied Stephen a little embarrassed. "That's it. What do you think, could you accept something like that?"

"I don't know what to say, or rather wait! Wait here!"

Tony jumped off the couch and Stephen heard him rummaging around. Then Tony came back and sat down next to him.

"You beat me to it, because I intended to give you this, but as usual, you know me, I think a lot so I was waiting for the right moment, the alignment of the stars, blah blah blah blah..."

He put something around Stephen's wrist. At first glance it looked like a simple bracelet.

"If you wear this bracelet here each time you come, you will have full power over F.R.I.D.A.Y. You can ask her anything you want, you can have access to any room in this place. Use the lab, the workshop, go for a swim, use the gym, go to the movie room, wait naked in my bed..." Tony listed, raising his eyebrows suggestively at the end.

"Tony..." Stephen looked stunned.

"There's no point in me giving you the keys, since technically you can come through the portal as you please. So it's the only way I can make you feel at home. You're the only one who has something like that."

Stephen barely let him finish and kissed him passionately like never before. Tony had feared that Stephen would be frightened by this gesture, but it seemed that once again they were completely on the same wavelength. Tony couldn't believe that they had only been together for 3 weeks. He felt like it had been longer. They didn't go any further than handjobs or blowjobs, not that they didn't want to, but since they had the time, they had tacitly decided not to rush things.

"Take me...Tony."

Tony backed away surprised. "Huh? But I thought...you would...you would...be the one to..."

Stephen looked at him with a sad little smile, "I would love that more than anything Tony, but I couldn't take care of you the way I would like to, and I don't want to do things by halves for our first time this way," he said, showing him his shaky hands.

"Oh...but Stephen we can wait, I can, and excuse me for saying things so bluntly, I can prepare myself for you if that's what you prefer."

"No, Tony, I really want you to take me, I need to feel that connection."

"All right, sweetheart, all right. What I need to know first it's if you've ever done it like this before."

"No. Like this never."

"My sorcerer, I'll show you the magic I can do," Tony whispered as he pushed him into the bedroom. "Leave it to me."  
He quickly undressed them both, and asked him: "For the first time it's less painful if I take you from behind..."

"No, Tony, I want to see you, I need to see you."

Tony looked at him fondly, "Okay, so just lay back, we're going to take our time, make yourself as comfortable as you can." Stephen settled down and spread his legs, Tony groaned at the sight, more and more aroused about what was going to happen. Stephen looked a little nervous. But he said nothing and had an inviting smile as if he knew Tony couldn't hurt him. Tony took a tube of lubricant from the bedside table, sat between Stephen's thighs, coated his fingers and threw the tube next to him. He intended to make this moment as pleasurable as possible for his sorcerer, so he might as well have what he needed at hand. Slowly, Tony placed his index finger over Stephen's hole. He felt him hold his breath.

"Don't be afraid. If you're in pain we'll stop, and we'll continue or not. It's up to you."

"Continue." the sorcerer whispered.

Little by little, he pushed his finger in and saw the light eyes darken. Then he continued, seeing the different emotions pass over the sorcerer's face, fear, anticipation of pain, surprise and finally pleasure.

After a few minutes, Tony added a finger and waited for Stephen's reaction. He saw the muscles of the awesome face tighten slightly before the sorcerer made a slight movement of the pelvis and begged, "Move".

"At your command," breathed Tony, starting to move back and forth. "If you could see yourself Stephen, knowing that I am the one who give you this expression of pleasure, it's just..." Then he looked for Stephen's prostate and kept his eyes on Stephen's face until he brushed it for the first time.

"Wow..." The expression of pleasure that passed over Stephen's face at that moment made Tony harder, something he didn't think was possible.

"Do you like it?"

"Don't stop," Stephen whispered heatedly.

"And deprive me of this view? Oh no, I'm not going to stop." And he continued mercilessly hitting the ball of nerves every time his fingers went into Stephen, then added a third finger that Stephen barely seemed to notice as he surrendered himself entirely to the sensations that ran through him, to the pleasure that Tony gave him. Then Tony, not being able to hold on any longer, took out his fingers and applied lubricant to his throbbing cock.

"Tony...no...don't go"

"Shhh...here I am sweetheart."

He now placed himself in front of Stephen's entrance. "Talk to me Stephen," said Tony. "We can stop at any time, you say the word and we'll stop."

"No, Tony I trust you, I want you...in me." Stephen pleaded. Tony smiled at Stephen. Stephen caressed Tony's face with a soft, trembling hand and smiled back. Tony appreciated the warmth of Stephen's hand on his face. He pushed inside. My God, Stephen was tight.

"Are you in pain?"

Stephen whispered in a tense breath, "A little but it's bearable, please continue, Tony."

Tony hoped that Stephen's trust was not misplaced. He slowly pushed his entire length inside. It wasn't easy to go slowly. Stephen's warmth excited him so much. Tony continued to thrust carefully, watching every reaction on Stephen's tense face. He was so stunning like that. His mouth was making sounds, and despite the obvious intensity of the sensations he was experiencing, he continued to keep his eyes open and looked at Tony. Tony wanted to do everything in his power to be gentle. After a while, he started moving slowly back and forth and adjusted his hip to touch Stephen's prostate. Getting the moaning he was hoping for from Stephen's mouth, he gradually accelerated the movement, adapting to the rhythm Stephen was giving him. Stephen looked almost desperate. Tony felt his orgasm approaching as he continued his relentless movements, not wanting to come before his lover.

Stephen moaned louder: "Tony...I...I..."

"Come my sorcerer...let go."

Stephen let go and Tony thought again that he had never seen anything as beautiful as Stephen when he came. Then the heat took over his body. Stephen's spasms around him finished taking him to his release. And he came and it felt like it was endless, it was so intense.

Now they were both breathing heavily.  
Stephen pulled him towards him for a deep kiss. My God, Tony thought that his second favorite thing after seeing Stephen's face in full orgasm was his kisses after sex.  
Tony put his forehead on Stephen's and looked him in the eyes.

"How are you?"

"Indescribable Tony, I have no words. Thank you," Stephen replied, kissing the top of his head.

"No thank you Stephen," replied Tony. He snuggled against the sorcerer and fell asleep, letting himself be rocked by the rhythm of Stephen's heart under his ear.

~~~

Two days later, Tony was on a terrace sipping coffee with Pepper. They hadn't seen each other for 2 months as she was very busy with her activities as CEO of Stark Industry and her relationship with Rhodey. They needed to catch up a bit.

"You look great Tony. It's been a long time since I've seen you like this.

Pepper was his best friend, he wanted to tell her everything.

"I'm seeing someone."

Pepper had looked at him with an air of total surprise. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm happy for you, Tony, especially if she gives you that expression when you talk about her. Do I know her? How did you meet her? "

Tony had taken a deep breath and was about to tell Pepper the one thing she didn't know about him. Maybe he was going to make a mistake by saying something, but no that was Pepper, she had accepted everything from him a long time ago. He went for it and simply said, "You know him."  
He looked at Pepper's reaction, saw her open her mouth as if she was going to say something and then close it again. Tony smiled at her. She smiled back.

"If he gives you that expression when you talk about him then I have nothing to say. Are you happy, Tony?"

"Yes, Pepper, yes." And as he said it, he realized it was true.

They went back to Tony's apartment, continued to catch up, they deliberately avoided subjects like The Avengers, not wanting to spoil the moment.  
Later on, she stood up. "Well, I'm going Tony. I want to be there when Rhodey comes home, we're having trouble coordinating our schedules. I envy you sometimes."

"You're the boss, take a vacation when you need one, you've got enough assistants."

"I will Tony. Have a nice evening" She kissed him on the cheek and just then a portal opened and Stephen walked out.

Seeing Stephen's face, Tony froze. Pepper, understanding the situation in a flash, had a big smile for Tony. She walked past Stephen who didn't move an inch and said, "Doctor, we'll have to talk, but thank you already." She shook his arm before leaving.

"Stephen, I swear it's not what you think." Tony felt fear tightening its claws around his heart. "Pepper is my friend, my best friend, she's been in a relationship for four years with Rhodey, my other best friend who you also know. I swear there is no r-"

Stephen interrupted his rambling.

"Tony, please...stop, calm down, I know and I believe you. I just froze because there was someone there and I didn't know how to react. When I told you that I trusted you, it wasn't just words," whispered Stephen, who had approached and put his hands on Tony's cheeks.

Tony sighed out of relief. "Tony, look at me." Tony opened his eyes and saw Stephen's open gaze and everything went back to normal.

But Tony wanted to explain, "I didn't have time to tell her it was you I was seeing, but I told her I was seeing a man and that he made me happy. Although now I think she understood that it is you and you're good for a shovel talk very soon," Tony concluded compassionately.

"Do I make you happy?" Stephen had paused on that part of Tony's sentence.

"Yes Stephen you do."

"That's perfect because you have no idea how happy you make me."

Tony hugged him tightly, thinking that once again they had overcome a small hurdle and remembered a quote from a video game he loved: "Greatness comes from small beginnings."


	6. Happily ever now

Tony's phone rang. It was a text from his favorite sorcerer.

_-Dinner tonight at my place?_

_-Uh, yes? But wasn't that the plan?_

_-Yes but add to that all weekend for the two of us?_

It was Friday. It's the first time they could spend more than one night together.

_-Do sorcerers have compensatory time?_

_-Technically I'm the boss…_

_-True enough. So what's the occasion?_

_-Just because I want to spend more time with you._

_-Aww, you're gonna make me cry. It's okay, I'll pack my bag and I'll come over to your place. (Ah well, no need, I have half my wardrobe at your place.)_

Tony added a wink emoji

The sorcerer answered with a simple heart.

What a couple of fools in love.

Tony stopped. In love? Was it really that?

If Tony was honest with himself, the first answer that came to him was yes. He was madly in love with the sorcerer. 

But what of Stephen? You didn't offer the keys to your house (in a way) to someone you didn't have a minimum of feeling for, did you?

Maybe this weekend would be a good time to talk about it.

Tony put the phone away with a big smile on his face. He had promised himself that he would live in the moment without worrying about the future, so that's what he would do, he would take what Stephen would give him when he would give it to him.

Although it wasn't the first time he had used the pendant that Stephen had given him, Tony was always a little nervous about going to the sorcerer's house like that. When he arrived, Stephen was rummaging in the kitchen and turned around when he heard the familiar sound of a portal opening. He looked at him with an appreciative eye.

"Have I ever told you that I think you're beautiful," Stephen approached him with a compliment.

"You're clearly not discerning," Tony replied, putting his arms around his neck.

"No, it's happiness that suits you." Stephen replied simply by laughing and kissing him.

Tony walked to the counter between the living room and the kitchen and Stephen brought him his drink. They clinked their glasses together. 

"To us and to this weekend!" 

"To us!" Tony replied. 

For once, they sat down at the kitchen counter to eat. When Stephen put their plates down, and sat in front of Tony, it gave him a sense of home life he had forgotten. 

"Oh my God, that's good," Tony said, taking the first bite.

"That good?" Stephen smiled at the expression of pure pleasure on Tony's face.

"Yes, really," Tony complimented. 

During dinner, Stephen and Tony couldn't seem to stop touching each other. Hands brushing against each other, Tony pushing a lock of hair behind Stephen's ear, Stephen wiping some sauce on Tony's chin, and not to mention the kisses. They went to the couch to enjoy dessert.

Stephen asked Tony as he saw the empty plate, "Do you want some more dessert?

"Yes I would like, but another sort of dessert" Tony replied, straddling the sorcerer and sticking his tongue in his mouth. 

Stephen responded to the kiss before retorting softly.

"As I already said, I'm too old for the couch, come on."

They made their way to the room, fell on the bed still fully dressed and continued to make out.

Stephen lay on top of Tony and rubbed lazily against him. Tony moaned softly. The sorcerer whispered huskily against Tony's slightly open lips, "May I try something?"

"What?" Tony wondered.

"I would like" Stephen swallowed: "I would like to try to open you up a little, but the problem is I'm not sure my hands will be able to prepare you all the way through."

Tony chewed his lip and his cheeks turned slightly red, "Honey, it's not a problem, you start and when you cannot anymore, I'll take over. Because now that you've put the idea in my head, I'm really looking forward to having that," he palmed the bump that Stephen's jeans were making and continued "inside me."

"Tony...stop it or I won't make it this far..." Tony chuckled slightly in return.

They undressed completely, twisting themselves against each other, the action punctuated with laughter at their common clumsiness and interrupted by kisses as bare skin was revealed.

Then Stephen lay on his knees between Tony's thighs. His fingers trembled slightly as he ran his hands over the firm, golden skin of Tony's ass and spread his thighs a little wider. Tony groaned, lowering his head forward.

"You like that." Stephen pushed a little more on Tony's thighs.

"You have no idea. I like it even more because it's you."

The sorcerer lowered his finger, lightly touching his entrance, which contracted slightly at the touch of his finger. Stephen was so aroused it hurt. He retrieved a small bottle of lubricant from the bedside table and generously coated his fingers with it. He gently placed them back towards Tony's entrance and carefully brushed the warm ring of muscles. He continued to hold Tony's gaze as he slowly slipped a long finger inside him. He checked for any trace of pain on Tony's face and seeing none, he started moving his finger slowly, then under Tony's impulse a little faster. When he felt him relax around his finger, he added a second finger and continued to move following the rhythm Tony was giving him. Tony moaned louder and louder. Stephen slipped and withdrew shallowly, just to tease him. His own dick was so hard, the sight of his finger gently disappearing inside Tony was so incredibly hot. 

Suddenly with a well-placed hook of his fingers, he got the reaction he was waiting for. Tony cried out and threw his head back against the pillow, his face being the very image of lust. 

But unfortunately his infirmity caught up with him and Stephen had to stop because the pain was beginning to increase and prevented him from concentrating on Tony.

He slowed down the movement before removing his fingers.

"Uh... What? Why are you stopping?"

"I'm sorry, Tony...I"

"Oh, wait, stay where you are, put some lube on there." Tony showed him his own fingers. He obeyed, and watched eagerly as Tony finished getting ready for him. The view was so intoxicating, that Stephen thought he could have come just by watching Tony finger himself. 

"Are you ready for me, baby?"

Stephen knelt down between Tony's legs and Tony pulled out his fingers. Then he took Tony's hand and placed it on his hard cock, "You can feel how I'm ready for you."

"Then take me. Take what's yours."

He poured a little more lube in his hand and generously coated his erection. He positioned himself between Tony's legs, lifted his lover's hips a little to give himself better access and pushed slightly at Tony's entrance. After after a small nod from Tony, he slowly made his way inside. Tony looked at him intensely and Stephen felt his body shiver as he was surrounded by Tony's tight body. He leaned forward as he began to push, and he and Tony began to breathe heavily in tandem as a rhythm was found. Tony grabbed his shoulders forcefully as he bent over to respond to each push and Stephen lowered his head to attack Tony's throat again. He directed his thrusts a little differently and Tony screamed as he squeezed around Stephen.

Stephen felt his senses fading, he could only think of the man in his arms, the legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him forward into the willing body. Never before in his life had he made love to another person as he did to Tony, never before had he taken so much time and care to worship a body as much as the body beneath him. He had never loved another person, had never taken more care of another person than he did of himself, but as he continued to move inside Tony, he knew that his heart belonged to the man.

He pushed hard and deep as Tony pushed back and he reached with one hand to grasp Tony's erection. He gave several sure strokes and Tony arched with a long moan.

"Oh fuck, Stephen, are you close?".

"Yes Tony...do you want..."

"Come Stephen, come in me! Let go!"

And Stephen came, his orgasm wiping everything in its path, never before had he felt so in and out of control at the same time. The communion was so perfect at this moment that he couldn't hold back the words that came out of his mouth, "I love you."

He froze when he realized what he had just said and heard Tony's gasp. Then suddenly, without him being able to react, Tony grabbed Stephen, turned him over and straddled him. He bent down and took Stephen's head in his hands. Looking straight into his eyes Tony asked him urgently, "Do you mean it? Do you mean it?"

Stephen thought it was now or never, like when his predecessor had sent him to the coldest part of Tibet and he had no choice if he didn't want to freeze to death to create his first portal, like when he handed the stone to Thanos, those moments when he know he should not hesitate.

"Yes," he said in a breath but with determination, then added more firmly as he gave Tony back his gaze, "Yes Tony, I love you."

He saw in Tony's eyes the moment he realized what Stephen had just said, and with a smile on his face, he knew that everything would be okay. "Oh my God Stephen, if you only knew how much I love you," Tony whispered before kissing him gently. And it was like a first kiss, fragile, full of these new sensations, this feeling, this awareness of loving and being loved.

They parted and Tony snuggled against Stephen as he always did when he slept in the same bed as Stephen. He looked at him as if he didn't really believe what had just happened and he ghosted over his face with his fingers. Stephen took his hand, kissed it and kept it in his own, resting on his chest.

The two men breathed a sigh of contentment, before falling asleep like that, lulled by the bliss of the moment.

______

One year later...

"...But we--against the brick, against the branches, we six, out of how many million millions, for one moment out of what measureless abundance of past time and time to come, burnt there triumphant. The moment was all; the moment was enough."

"Stop Stephen! Read me that sentence again! The last one!"

It had become somewhat of a routine between them, on evenings when Stephen's schedule allowed it, Tony would fetch a book from Stephen's collection and lie down on the couch with his head on Stephen's lap while Stephen read out loud.

The book they chose often lasted for several weeks because Tony, with his brain constantly on the move, couldn't help but stop the reading to ask a question or make a comment, and regularly they would read just two lines and the rest of the evening would be spent in lively discussion and debate. So Stephen was not surprised to be stopped by Tony once again. And he obeyed and read again.

"The moment was all; the moment was enough."

"I hadn't read The Waves for a long time, and when I read it I wasn't in a good place. That quote has always titillated me. Because I wanted to know how a moment could be all and enough. And this time with you, it made perfect sense. Because I know moments like that with you all the time. From the first night until this very minute Stephen."

Tony sat and talked with animation, not holding still as he often did in those moments when his mouth didn't seem fast enough to follow his brain.

Stephen, of the more introspective kind, took a few seconds to digest what Tony was saying to him, and could only agree with him completely and entirely. He knew that since it was a matter of moment, the moment was perfect for what was to follow.

"Tony," he took his left hand and while making a few gestures around his ring finger he began to speak "At this moment which is all and enough, I think this is the perfect time to ask you if you want to m-hmpf" He didn't have time to finish when Tony kissed him and backed away saying, "Yes of course! Yes"

Then together they lowered their eyes to Tony's hand, small orange sparks sprang from Stephen's fingers, creating a golden ring around Tony's ring finger. When it was over, Stephen withdrew his hand and Tony raised his hand to the level of his eyes.

A delighted smile lit up his face.

On the ring was finely engraved their intertwined initials surrounded by the iron man emblem and the sorcerer's emblem.

Tony gently removed the ring, then looking up at Stephen he said, "Can you engrave something into it?"

"Yes Tony of course, what?"

"The proof that Tony Stark has a heart."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for my first fanfic in this fandom, sorry for the clumsiness, the mistakes in relation to the canon, the abuse of smut and fluff, as I like to repeat the words of Morpheus in Matrix, “There is a difference between knowing the path and walking the path.” Of course I don't know the path, but I will continue to walk it, thank you for making part of the trip here with me.  
> The comments and kudos mean a lot, thank you to all those who thought this story deserved it.


End file.
